


失恋博物馆

by Encalhado



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed has DID, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Schizophrenia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 猫女让奥斯沃德去失恋博物馆帮她取回一件多年前的物件，而奥斯沃德有个意想不到的发现。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 9





	失恋博物馆

奥斯沃德和猫女说不上熟也说不上不熟。猫女的立场难以捉摸，并且和蝙蝠有着诡异的感情关系，奥斯沃德从来没有完全信任过她。然而奥斯沃德在她十几岁的时候就认识她了，无论多不想承认，他对她还是留有一丝旧情分。

赛琳娜找他帮忙是奥斯沃德没有预料到的。

奥斯沃德在办公室过目新的收购项目的合同，高跟鞋跟故意在地面上撞击出的踏踏声，粗鲁地要求他的注意力。

“我需要你帮个忙。”赛琳娜的一点没有求人的低声下气。

“赛琳娜。”奥斯沃德对她笑了笑，“我能从中得到什么好处？”

赛琳娜翻了个白眼，“下次你被抓到把柄，我和蝙蝠谈谈，让他放你们一马。”

奥斯沃德假意思考了一下，“不。”

“什么？！”

“因为你们现在正处于绝交状态呢。这不是什么国家机密。”

“那你想要什么？”

奥斯沃德早就想好了他的条件。事实上他本来想要找猫女帮个忙，支付大概几万元收买她短暂的忠心。现在猫女主动给他提供了这个机会，对商人而言，错过的机会便是直接的损失。

“我需要你说服芭芭拉放弃burnside的一块地皮。”

赛琳娜瞪大了眼睛，“你他妈开什么玩笑？”

“这是我的条件，要么接受，要么走。”奥斯沃德注视着她，“但是我们都知道，你能来找我意味着你已经走投无路了。”

赛琳娜瞪了他好几秒，她的恼怒和挫败都证明了奥斯沃德的话。奥斯沃德舒服地靠在他的椅背上，双手交叉放在胸口，享受他的胜利，“怎么样？”

赛琳娜烦躁地呻吟了一声，“好吧。”

奥斯沃德满意地笑起来：“感谢你，小猫。说吧，你需要我做什么？”

“在旧商区，有个...”她看上去有些窘迫，“失恋博物馆。”

奥斯沃德嗤笑一声：“什么？”

“我需要你去找到我以前在那留下的一条项链。我需要你去找到那那条项链然后卖了，扔了，吃了，随便，我需要那个东西消失。”看到奥斯沃德偷笑的样子赛琳娜更加不耐烦了，“你是做还是不做。”  
奥斯沃德吸了一口气，压抑住自己的笑意——不太成功，但他尽力了：“看来你和蝙蝠这次闹得 **非常** 不愉快。为什么要找人帮你这个忙，偷东西是你的强项啊？”

“因为我不想再看见...那些。”

“为什么找我？”

“因为我觉得或许你不会因此...评判我。”赛琳娜藏起一闪而过的脆弱，一个狡黠的笑容出现在她脸上，“你和谜语人的故事也不是什么国家机密。”

——

明信片，贴在墙上的便利贴，摆在展示柜里的礼品，旧照片...奥斯沃德飞快地扫过这些回忆，这些没能结果的爱情。大约十来个人在这里或是写字，为他们的感情留下可触的证据，或是静静地坐着，或是像奥斯沃德一样做别人历史的看客。

这里有着哥谭少有的平静和隐隐约约的哀怨。

奥斯沃德不太喜欢这里。

“企鹅先生。”店主急急忙忙跑过来，恭恭敬敬地说，“我是这里的店主，为您效劳。”

“我来找一样东西。听说你们把所有的东西都保管着。”

“啊，是的。我们每年都会有很多人来留下一点回忆。我们会每年整理、贮存。请问您要找的具体是什么呢？”

“一条项链，多半是非常昂贵的物件。大概十五十六年前留在这的？”

“啊。”店主面露难色，“你也知道，无人之境的时候...”

奥斯沃德笑着打断他，“不要紧，如果项链已经不在了那也是给我省了麻烦。毕竟我来这的任务就是销毁它。”

店主松了口气，毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬：“请跟我来，先生。”

这里的仓库很大，箱子成摞地堆在一起。店主熟练地找到可能的几个箱子，奥斯沃德勾了勾手指，他的两个手下便从中捞出那几个箱子，开始在其中搜寻他们的目标。

赛琳娜给的描述很模糊，所以奥斯沃德给他的人的命令便是找到其中值钱的东西。

他不能白白跑这一趟不是？

奥斯沃德居高临下地看着他的手下一件件审视其中的物品。大多是不值几块钱、设计师该负罪自杀的廉价货，看来能平安挨过无人之境时期要付出不少代价。

转念一想，也许这里值钱的东西早在那时就成了自己的财宝。这个想法令奥斯沃德不禁自满。

突然，一个小小的物体抓住了他的视线。

他飞快地从那堆垃圾里捞出那一个不过手指长的针... **他的领带针** 。针体上黏着一张纸条：

“Goodbye, Oswald. --Ed”

这是爱德在码头上对他说的话。这是爱德计划对他说的 **最后** 一句话。

为什么？

为什么爱德会把这个领带针留在这？

为什么不直接扔掉，或者卖掉？

他什么时候留在这的？是在和汤普金斯在一起之前还是之后？

难道...难道爱德爱过他吗？

太多疑问盘旋在奥斯沃德脑子里，太多他不敢深究的东西。

他和爱德好不容易，好不容易才重新建立起友谊，他花费每一天每一刻压抑对他的爱和迷恋，假装他们每一次纯洁的触碰，似真似假的调情和仅仅是站在他身边就加速的心跳不让他心痛。

**爱是他们最致命的弱点。**

但是...

但是爱德 **爱** 过他。

爱德爱 **过** 他。

“老大，这里没有那条项链。”他的手下说。

“回会所。”奥斯沃德命令道，“今晚会所不营业，我要你们确保没有人来打扰我。”

“是，老大。”

——

奥斯沃德邀请他共进晚餐不是什么稀奇事，但那一般只发生在他们成功实现一个计谋之后。爱德不知道这顿晚餐的目的，但是他不会拒绝奥斯沃德。

冰山会所没有营业，这不太寻常。哪怕不为了钱，仅仅是为了证明他拥有哥谭最好的酒吧/俱乐部，奥斯沃德也会让冰山会所继续营业。爱德不安地调整了自己的领带，奥斯沃德多半有什么重要的事要向他宣布，他有些后悔自己的着装选择。

奥斯沃德在俱乐部中间设置了一张不大的桌子，餐具整齐地摆在台面上，奥斯沃德坐在他的位置上咬着指甲。

他在烦恼。

“奥兹。”他向他走去。奥斯沃德有些慌张地站起来，腿撞到了桌沿，酒杯危险的晃了几下最终还是安全地留在了桌子上。

短暂的窘迫之后，奥斯沃德很快恢复了镇定，张开手做了一个邀请的姿势：“艾迪，我的朋友。”  
“今天是什么特殊的日子吗？”

“就不能只是两个老朋友聚一聚吗？”  
奥斯沃德在撒谎。

“当然可以。”爱德没有戳穿他。他摘下自己的帽子放在一边，“我给你带了个礼物。”  
“哦？”

爱德从西装内侧的口袋掏出一个丝绒抽绳袋，他将里面的东西倒在手心里——两枚浅蓝色的宝石。

“我觉得它们很像你的眼睛。”

把所有的想法都摆在脸上是奥斯沃德最大的弱点之一，但此刻爱德很庆幸这点。他担心这个礼物会过于暧昧，但是奥斯沃德泛红的双颊证明他赌对了。

“这...”奥斯沃德感叹到，“这很漂亮。谢谢，爱德。”  
爱德把宝石放回袋子，交给奥斯沃德。令他意外的是，奥斯沃德没有把东西交给他的手下收好，而是放进了自己的口袋里。

然后他终于看见了。

爱德有过目不忘的本领，字面意思上的，哪怕这么多年过去他还是一眼就认出了奥斯沃德今天佩戴的领带针。昂贵的红宝石高调地在灯光下闪烁着。

他吞了口口水，还是感觉喉咙发紧、说不出话，心脏跳的很响。

他把那个领带针留在失恋博物馆因为他知道这种地方会把客人的留下的东西储存好，哪怕出于种种原因店面关闭，他们也会交给其他分店保管。拜托，他们是“博物馆”不是垃圾场。爱德不想把领带针丢掉，更不想看到它出现在别人衣襟上，所以他选择了留在那里。

那时候他还是那个愚蠢的“Ed”，以为自己爱上了小莱，以为小莱也会爱上他。

但是他不知道爱着奥斯沃德的，到底是哪一个自己。又或者他和Ed，到底谁从何起，谁又从何止。

但是他爱奥斯沃德。他知道这一点。

“你找到这个领带针了。”他说。 _废话。_ 他脑子里的声音说。

“对。无人之境时期值钱的东西都被卖掉了或者被偷了，却唯独漏了这个。”奥斯沃德的表情变得难以阅读。

当然。那个声音又冒了出来，这里是哥谭，你自己就是个博物馆大盗。是什么让你觉得放在那里是安全的？

“这个我的袖扣是配对的。”奥斯沃德举起双手，两枚红宝石袖扣和领带针相呼应，“说真的发现你卷走了我的领带针之后我还挺遗憾的。这可都是天然的红宝石。”

“奥斯沃德——”

“我们开始用餐吧。”

“你该得到一个解释。”

“我真的不想听你解释，爱德。”奥斯沃德听上去很疲惫，“我想了很多种可能的解释，但是最后我发现，那些根本不重要。过去发生了很多事，但是我们现在在这——”奥斯沃德张开双臂，示意他们所在的位置，随后又指了指他们自己，“我们还是朋友。命运把我们带到了这，我对我们的现状已经很满足了。”他深吸了一口气，藏住声音里的颤抖，“我只是...我只是想给那一切做个了断。”

他还爱我。这个认识让爱德一时失语。

即便这么多年过去，即便他们之间经历了多次的背叛，多年的分离...奥斯沃德 **依然** 爱他。

为什么？

 _但是他不想要你了_ 。

闭嘴。

_太迟了，爱德。_

不。他还爱我。我爱他。

_爱是牺牲。你为他牺牲过什么？_

...

你相信命运吗？

...命运对我们有不同的安排。

“爱德？”他听见奥斯沃德的声音，“我不明白你在说什么。”

 **靠。** *

——

爱德第一次听见那个声音是在他13岁的时候。他把自己锁在房间里，过分纤细的胳膊抱着自己同样细长的双腿，膝盖骨硌着他的肩膀，手指扣进的肉里，如果他不是这样过分瘦弱，他会在自己身上留下淤青。

多一点少一点对他来说没有区别。没有人会在意。

 _杀了他。_ 一个声音说。

他惊慌地抬起头，但是他的房间里没有别人。

也许只是自己不自觉地说出了自己的想法。他没有过分在意。

之后他越发频繁地听见那个声音。那个声音低沉，阴森，充满威胁和诱惑。后来他看见他了，在学校厕所的镜子里——那是他自己。另一个他没有眼镜，他自信，邪恶，聪明，强大。那是爱德想要成为的人。

他逐渐适应了另一个自己的存在，爱德甚至会主动向他寻求建议，虽然大部分时候另一个他都是个彻底的混球。

几年后他将菜刀一次次捅进他父亲身体里的时候，另一个他就在一旁。

_杀了他。_

让爱德没有料到的是在处理尸体的时候，他发现了志向所在。  
他用惊人的速度获得了司法鉴定的硕士，化学硕士和临床医学本科，GCPD看到他的简历几乎要夹道欢迎他的到来。工作的几年里他又拿到了几个博士学位，但是除了艾森队长的一句恭喜，没有人祝贺过他。没有人喜欢他。

爱德知道自己有一大堆的问题，但他没有去找过专业精神病医生或是心理咨询师。他伪造了处方单，开了药来对付自己的抑郁症，但是他从来没想过要治疗精神分裂症。因为他需要他，需要另一个自己在必要的时候给自己一点刺激，他需要观察他，学习他...他需要成为他。

然后他遇到了奥斯沃德。

奥斯沃德是拼图上遗失的最后一块碎片。  
 **没有企鹅就没有谜语人。**

多年来他和自己的精神分裂症时好时坏地相处，和另一个人格不断融合、分裂，他都学会了应对。但是...

他从来没有在奥斯沃德面前犯过病。

知道他的精神问题是一回事，让奥斯沃德看见自己发病又是另一回事。这不像在阿卡姆奥斯沃德触发他人格转换，奥斯沃德想要谜语人， _不是一个连话都说不清楚的废物。_

“w...我...”

“嘘，艾迪。”奥斯沃德竖起一根食指，“你在承受很大的精神压力。别说话，如果可能的话，别思考。”

他的脑子里有 **太多** 的东西 **太过** 吵闹，他无法回复奥斯沃德。  
“爱德，你得呼吸，你看上去快恐慌症发作了。”

哦，真棒。干嘛不一次性向奥兹展示你到底有多残破？

闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴

_他不想要你！_

不...不，是你在捣鬼。就像你想杀死小莱。你不想我和他在一起。

_爱是你们最致命的弱点，这话可是你自己说的。_

但是我错了。

_什么？！_

爱让奥斯沃德强大。他对他母亲的爱让他除掉了galavan，为戈登承担了罪责；他对马丁的爱促使他向索菲亚发动战争，为了他的安全愿意送他离开；他对哥谭的爱让他选择留下来与GCPD对抗贝恩的军队；他对我的爱令他付出了巨大的代价，但是他吸取了教训，因此他变得更加无懈可击...而你，比任何人都要明白，除了奥斯沃德，我没有爱过任何人。不是克里斯汀，不是伊莎贝拉，不是小莱——

“——从来都 **只有** 奥斯沃德。”

世界陷入沉寂。

oops.

——

奥斯沃德知道爱德在和自己的脑子争吵，爱德不知情，但是奥斯沃德撞见过几次这种情况。见证爱德的痛苦同样在奥斯沃德心里留下伤口。

可是现在爱德说爱他...他在和他的幻觉坦白他的感情...这只能是真的，爱德没必要向他自己撒谎。  
奥斯沃德不知道该如何消化这个信息。但是他不敢仓促地下定论。他曾因对爱德心意的误判付出了太大的代价，他不想重蹈覆辙，害怕承受不起更多的心碎。

“爱德。”他摆摆手，爱德一动不动，脸色苍白，随时有过度换气的危险，“听得见我说话吗？”

爱德僵硬地点点头。

“专注于我的声音，好吗？别紧张，会过去的。”他伸出一只手抓住爱德的手腕，他的掌心贴着他的小臂内侧，爱德微凉的手指轻轻触碰着他的，“感觉我的脉搏，爱德。感受它，跟着它的节奏。”

爱德闭上了眼睛，食指和中指稍稍施力压在他的动脉上。

**嘭。嘭。嘭。嘭。**

呼。吸。呼。吸。*

见爱德终于恢复了镇定，奥斯沃德长舒了口气。他意识到爱德没有松开他的手，但他并不介意。

紧接着，突如其来地，爱德说：“我爱你。”  
奥斯沃德玩笑式地回答：“我大概已经知道了。”

爱德尴尬地盯着面前尚未被享用的头菜，说，“对不起。我早该认清这一点的。”  
“没必要道歉。”

“我可以吻你吗？”

哦，多么绅士。

“先等一等。”猫女不知何时出现在了酒吧的大厅，她看了一眼爱德，又看看奥斯沃德，露出一个奸诈的笑容。

她是故意在这时候打断他们的！

那群白痴！他不是付钱给他们好让他们把猫女一而再地放进来的！

“猫——”  
“我们的交易是，你找到那条项链，销毁它，我帮你说服芭芭拉。”赛琳娜顺手捡起一块小面包放进嘴里，“但是你没有找到项链。所以...”

奥斯沃德暗暗发誓他不会让赛琳娜好过，这个小人！

“我不在乎！”奥斯沃德吼到，“现在立刻滚出我的俱乐部。”  
“Gee，你的易怒症真的该治治了。”赛琳娜翻了个白眼，大摇大摆地穿过大厅计划从正门出去。临走前突然想到了什么，回过头来说：“我还挺喜欢你的酒吧的，小企鹅。”赛琳娜做了个被恶心到的表情，“所以拜托你们，别在营业区搞起来。”

“我为什么要干那种事！”奥斯沃德对着已经关上的大门怒吼，他转过去看爱德，像是和青春期孩子吵架的操心家长，一只手指着她离开的方向，声调不自觉地提高，“她也未免太张狂了！”  
爱德捏了捏他的手，“如果你想，我们可以联手一起整一整她。”

奥斯沃德瞬间就被他的提议安抚了，神情也放松下来，“那再好不过了。”  
“小猫是需要一点管教了。”

“但是在那之前。”奥斯沃德将胳膊支在餐桌上，上身前倾，在爱德的注视下握着他的手，引导他托着自己的脸颊，声音轻的像一片托不住晨露的花瓣，“你可以吻我。（yes, you may kiss me.）”

他们等待了太久了。

**Author's Note:**

> *精神分裂症病人会出现胡言乱语的现象，一般是一些毫不相干的词，旁人听不懂，但那些话对他们本人来说是有逻辑有意义的。虽然只写了他和幻听的对话但是他当时的思维还是错乱的。
> 
> 当然了这是我在油管上看到的而且ed本来就在精神分裂和人格分裂里反复横跳所以不要太在意科学...
> 
> *呼吸当然没有脉搏那么快这里只是为了格式上对称。不要在意...


End file.
